An Awakening
by ArtisticWord
Summary: (AU) Elsa's life changes completely when she finds a lightsaber on Jakku.
1. Life as Usual

**Hi there, guys! After seeing the new Star Wars film, an Idea awakened. I'll see how well everyone likes this and then determine if I should continue. I'll probably only be able to update once every month, so...yeah. Enjoy this story if you can and leave a review please. I'd like some critical yet informing stuff on how I can make this better for you guys in the future.**

* * *

" **...three halves. That'll be the trade off."**

There were days when Elsa really hated the life of trading in a barren desert. These loathsome time periods were triggered by a lot of annoying things: Her bed filled with sand whenever she woke up, her water being too scarce at times, food being too scarce at times, never finding any product of high worth out in the dunes, rather rude acquaintances and have a tough time rebraiding her hair. For some reason it just had to be today that the problem was not enough earned to sustain her and her a certain someone else. The woman stared down at the three pitiful pieces of metal on the counter and then up at the more pitiful looking cheapskate who gave her said metal.

"I...I can't work with this. " Elsa lingered at the counter, not caring about the Zygerrian who was giving her an angry look. "I need at least three more."

" **And I need a new job.** " The Cheapskate snorted unintelligently and scratched his huge chin.

Elsa cringed inwardly and balled her fists tightly at her sides. She couldn't explode on him, or she might not get anything. "...Do you know how much sand this was buried under? At least twenty feet, maybe more than that! I worked for hours to get this piece out!"

" **Humph. Mighty fascinatin. deserves three halves.** " he responded with an annoyingly sarcastic tone. Elsa looked desperate now, and her hands rose to rest on the counter's edge frantically.

" _Please..._ You _know_ I have a sister to feed!" The woman attested wistfully. She hated to bring up her sibling in such a matter, but it was her only hope of providing for her. "She won't have enough with just THIS. Can't I have just two more-"

" **Yer holding up my line. Go whine to yer sister fer all I care. NEXT!"** the response was heartless, and Elsa would have narrowed her eyes in disbelief, were it not for the sudden Zygerrian elbow striking into her side. She skidded into the ground and scraped her arm just a bit, making her cast a glare at the scavenger.

" _Get moving, Woman!"_ The Zygerrian hissed at her and tossed the payment she'd 'earned' into the ground next to her. She hesitated for a heartbeat, before sighing down at the silver pieces and scooping them up. As she rose to her feet bitterly, she could hear the cheapskate and the rather rude scavenger behind her.

" **...Humph. Hey, have you even seen the girl's sibling? Wasting her payment on that dead weight? what a laugh, huh?"**

" _Hardly, I've seen her sister. She should just sell her off in stead of some worthless scrap metal...then again, the scrap is probably worth more."_

She closed her eyes slowly, inhaled and finally exhaled.

* * *

Elsa muttered very colorful words under her breath, all while caressing both a black eye and hurt knuckles as she traveled to her home. She wasn't pissed about the pain( especially since the Zygerrian looked worse than she did by the end of it), but she was angry about the fact that she hadn't been able to buy much food with her payment. Only a few things with protein and ingredients for rolls. Despite her already growling stomach, Elsa had decided to give the food she cooked to her sister, since she needed it more than her.

She traveled out on the sandy plain, just past her 'neighbors' own home, and finally stopped before her rusty abode. After she knocked thrice on the makeshift door to the place it opened and revealed a shorter woman partially identical to Elsa herself, with a younger age and red hair in pigtails. Her eyes were wide and filled with a bright green, a color of hyper-activeness and Joy...joy for seeing her sister. It was a joy that Elsa didn't think she deserved half the time. Her red lips were drawn into that amazing smile she loved so much, and her arms quickly wrapped themselves around the taller of the two women tightly. "Woah, Anna! You do this all the time! Do you miss me that much?"

Her grin only widening, Anna nodded vigorously and Elsa's smile faltered. She had been once again reminded of her sister's...quiet nature. One that had been imprinted on her seen birth, and didn't seem to be letting up. If she knew any medical experts, she might've had them investigate her sibling's speech disorder. Maybe someday she would do just that, and she could finally hear her sweet voice.

"Ouch..." her thoughts were yanked back into reality when Anna's fingers discovered the black eye Elsa bore. The redhead gave her a look of suspicion and worry, to which her sister tried to shrug off as she walked into the house. "I-It's nothing, little sister. Just a small problem. Now come inside, before you let something in."

From the look that was given, she knew she was going to bring it up later on, but she would at least be distracted till then. Without another word, Elsa got to work on cooking the food items while Anna took a seat patiently at the flimsy dinner table right in front of the tiny kitchen. Thanks to favorable heating going on that night, a nice meat stew was boiling to perfection. She sprinkled in the powder base for the rolls in a pan, then added in the parts that were spices and liquids before it rose into a fluffy roll of white and green flecks. She repeated this action for two more rolls while the meat finished it's boiling session, and was put on the table with the other food items. The little sister gleefully clapped at the sight of the small meal, as if giving the 'chef' an applause.

"Heh Heh...Thank You." Elsa bowed her head slightly, amused. "And enjoy...it's all yours."

A perturbed look was quickly sent, which Elsa had pretty much expected to happen.

"Oh,uh, No. I'm not going to be eating anything."

Anna suddenly looked heartbroken.

"I..." Her sister sighed and gestured at the stew encouragingly. "It's okay. You need to eat more than I do anyways. It's for your own good."

Stubbornly, the young woman picked up one of her rolls and held it out towards her with a narrowed gaze. It was that look Anna made whenever she decided something and wouldn't stop until she got her way. All Elsa wanted was for Anna to be fed enough to live out in this forsaken desert...if eating one of her rolls would make her eat then there was no other choice. "*Sigh*...Alright, Anna...But I'm only eating one roll. the rest is YOURS."

With a satisfied smirk from Anna, they both opened their mouths to eat.

 ** _KLOCH KLOCH KLOCH_**

The sudden knocking at the door made them both flinch, and not only from the sudden sound. They never got a knock on their door that wasn't from Elsa herself...and yet there was a brief knock on the door just now, heard by the both of them. With a protective glance at Anna, Elsa got up from her chair and stalked cautiously over to the front door, before swinging it wide open. There wasn't a soul in sight for a very confused Elsa to see, just miles of desert, a setting sun and a plate of steaming food sitting there on the sandy porch.

* * *

The next day was strange for her personally, and only because of last night's obviously strange occurrence. Someone had enough heart( or idiocy) to a leave a plate full of food on her porch, no doubt to add to the sisters' small meal. What Elsa was going to find out before her day of scavenging Jakku began was WHO had done this and WHY. The problem there was that while Jakku may not be heavily inhabited, it still had one too many individuals who could have given it. And o make matters worse, she didn't know any of these individuals...the most she could do was pick out those she knew for a fact wouldn't offer her food. Even after that, the number left over was still high. Once Elsa had circled the busy area more than eight times in her attempts to find that certain someone, she finally gave up and stood just outside of a tent's reach, sighing in the morning light.

She'd have to start looking around in the ruins again soon; she didn't have time to search for this mysterious supplier of hers and miss out on an opportunity to find something valuable to sell. Perhaps this 'Hero' wanted to remain a secret to her or was someone who didn't want to be seen helping her perhaps. Whatever the reason would have been, Elsa would have been completely fine with it and would have even started moving again. But a feminine voice quickly stopped her.

"That's a nice braid."

Elsa whirled around and saw a woman as tall as herself(if not an inch shorter) standing there, leaning on a metallic staff of some kind. She was dressed in plainly colored pants and a makeshift shirt of the same dull coloring, leaving out her shoulders and arms. her skin already seemed slick with sweat, which explained the damp look of her hair and slight shine of her skin in the sunlight. her eyes were much like Anna's except definitely hazel. Elsa suddenly blinked, remembered the statement the woman had made and awkwardly responded. "Oh...Thank you?"

"You're welcome." The woman smiled slightly, and Elsa briefly wondered if it was a friendly smile she had been given. "Did you enjoy your meal last night?"

"That...That was you?...Wait...Aren't we...?"

"yes, We're...Neighbors." The Woman walked up to her slowly, and she noticed a light dusting of freckles across the woman's nose and cheeks. "But that's not why I gave you the food of course...I was in the line yesterday, when you mentioned your sister. i got more than enough payment to sustain me so...I just decided to leave you two something."

In response, Elsa's expression softened towards her. "You really didn't have to do that. I had enough for Ann-...for my sister."

"But you didn't have anything, so...Win Win? I dunno." The woman shrugged halfheartedly and gestured to herself. "I'm Rey, Just so you know."

"I'm Elsa."

"Elsa, huh?" Rey smiled warmly at her, an act that Elsa could not help but mimic towards her new acquaintance. "Nice to meet you..."

* * *

"You know, you've got a mean right hook, Elsa." Rey smirked at her from the corner of her eye, gazing down into the crevices of the ruins. Her companion rolled her eyes and followed her gaze.

"I try not to let it show against a Zygerrian." Elsa answered solemnly, and gestured to her own face for a moment. The brunette didn't seem to notice, since she was preoccupied with tying her rope to a strong piece of jagged metal. "I DID get a black eye you know."

"And he's got missing teeth. I think your argument is pointless here. " Rey confirmed with a shrug. She glanced down into the abyss once more before jumping in with a light yelp. Once she was given a signal, Elsa did the same and before she knew it she was next to Rey again. "To be honest, I'm kinda inspired by you. You fought that hard just for your sister."

"I don't think it was a wise decision on my part. It wasn't harming my sister, so why should I have acted like that?"

"Well, we would do a lot of strange things for love."

"Yes, I guess we do..." She mulled over the truth behind the words for a while, and Rey walked ahead, making her walk quickly to catch up. "Are you...doing something for love?"

Although they were only illuminated by a dim flashlight, Elsa could see Rey's expression turn glum and then hardened. "I-I am. Yes, I am."

"Who for?" Was the curious question. "from what I've seen of you, you live alone-"

"It's not really something I want to talked about." She started to walk away from the spot quickly, as if trying to end the conversation there. Elsa took note of this, deciding that if they ever spoke with each other again after this scavenging trip, she wouldn't bring up anything about her family. "...Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

"You had every right to." The response sounded sincere and firm.

"...A-Alright then, I guess we're supposed to be looking for the more shiny surfaces. I suppose we'll have to do a bit of dusting." Rey declared, and the two nodded to each other before splitting up in the huge corridor. Elsa climbed over a large piece of the afterburners for the downed ship, and then hopped down onto the sandy platform. The sound of the landing echoed in the space for a moment or two, before settling back into it's uneasy silence. Using her light, she scanned the ground and metal sides of the interior as intensely as an actual scanner might. She discovered a heap of gloves, a few glass pieces, one helmet that she quickly scooped up, and a few weapons that looked to heavy to carry anyway.

Then she swung her light to the left, which briefly cast a glint off of something in the rubble. Her hands dug away the metal debris and made the object more visible to her in the light. It looked like some kind of thick, silver handle with a generator casing at the bottom. But for the life of her, she couldn't determine exactly what this handle could be used for. And when it was pulled out it only caused more confusion; the other end had only a hole to look into the inner workings of the handheld machine. Perhaps it would still cost much, whatever it was.

"Whatcha find?"

"AAAAAAAHAAAAAAUGH!" Elsa shrieked like a much younger girl would when it looked like Rey appeared out of nowhere and asked that question. When the woman snickered softly into her palm, Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. "That wasn't funny, Rey. You don't scare a woman with 'a mean right hook', Y'know."

"Thanks for reminding me, High Pitch." Rey told her, before her eyes fell on the thing in Elsa's hands. "So, what's that?"

"I have no idea." The blonde's hands glided over the grooves and bolts of the device slowly, as if feeling what her eyes couldn't see. Then her fingers discovered two solitary red buttons on the side. "I think it's some kinda fire starter?"

"A fire starter that big?"

"It's possi-"

 _GGGGGGSHROUM._

The two of them shrieked when a sudden white beam shot out of the hollow end of the handle, only to disappear when Elsa dropped it with shock. It clattered onto the floor with a loud echo, with only further startled the two of them. They didn't move for what felt like a half hour, just stared down at what they could see of the object from the dim light.

"...I'm gonna pick it back up."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Elsa picked up the handle again, this time more gradual and cautious then before. When her thumb reluctantly poked the button again, the same white beam stretched out in front of her but then stopped after going for three feet. There was vibrational hum through the air as she held it with both hands, and there was the familiar feeling of heat radiating off of it.

"This a light saber..." Rey finally breathed, watching the glow of the blade as if hypnotized.

"Yeah..." Elsa nodded slowly, and finally let the blade disappear once again. "But there's no way it could be here. There's only so many in the galaxy to begin with."

"I Guess we're one of the lucky ones." Her companion chuckled at and gestured to her bag. "Maybe that'll go for a lot since it's so rare, huh?"

"I...I'm not gonna sell it."

"What? Why not?"

"It's...I dunno. I don't think I should for some reason..."

"What...are you gonna become a 'Jedi'?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at the small joke, and brandished the handle at her. "No, but I can be dangerous with this. Wanna see?"

"I'd like to keep my hands thank you." Rey seemed to respect her choice, which was confusing. Anyone else would have either encouraged her to sell it or even fought her to steal it from her. But she just let her have it and continued to looked for items of worth. Elsa watched her distantly, and then gazed intensely at her newfound weapon. Did she really need a weapon out here? What could be any threat to her in the barren place, not including the few senseless fights here and there? but then, there was that horrid feeling at the back of her head...a foreshadowing that made her think that she might need this lightsaber to protect herself and those close to her.

Unfortunately for Elsa, She was completely right.


	2. i'm Finn

"Anna, be careful with that thing! You'll poke your eye out!"

"This, from the girl who brought it home."

Anna smirked mischievously at her sister, brandishing her Lightsaber in front of the mirror silently. Rey had visited their housing after she and Elsa had done their trading. Rey had gotten a little less than yesterday, and Elsa somehow got more despite not having sold the lightsaber. Perhaps luck was on her side this day.

"Oh, don't you dare side with her…" The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and checked on the frying meat before looking towards them again. "She'll think she can play with any dangerous object."

Her sister sent her a playfully offended look.

"I don't care if you're 18. Still too young to lose an eye." Elsa said, a laugh easing into her sentence.

"Hey Anna, mind if I see that?" Rey extended her hand towards the lightsaber, and was gladly given the weapon. Rey stood up her seat and put on the biggest frown in existence. "I am Rey; the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy!"

"Maybe you should change your name to: 'Light Rey'. A little pun for your enemies to enjoy, huh?" Elsa quipped.

"Enough terrible puns…" The Brunette jokingly pointed a finger at her. "Or Elsa have to silence you…"

"..."

"..."

"...Elsa! You know, like 'else I'? Really? You don't get it?"

* * *

Rey was sitting just outside of their house, arm resting atop one propped up knee. Her gaze was centered out on the horizon before her, and on the distant blazing light she knew was a fire. Or multiple fires in the same area, she wasn't really quite sure to begin with. Then she looked upwards slowly, at the other blazing lights. In her mind, any one of those lights could be a ship coming to get her. It never happened before, but maybe...just maybe. Rey noticed Elsa walking out, and she slowly joined her in sitting and gazing.

"Looks like there was a fire."

"Accidental probably."

"Hmm." Elsa glanced at her from the corner of her vision. "Yknow, I'm surprised we never tried talking before."

"Yeah...I guess I liked living alone or something."

"So… You don't know anyone else?" When there was no response, Elsa quickly added: "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, that's okay." Rey shrugged a little. "I just don't like being the center of a pity party."

"A little pity never killed anyone…"

Rey reached back with one hand, combing back strands of hair with a hand. "...I came here when I was younger, probably five or six. I can't really remember. I do remember my parents leaving in a ship to go somewhere...I just need to wait for them to come back."

Elsa listened carefully, raising an eyebrow at her. "What kind of job would they have that keeps them away that long?"

"...I have no idea."

Before any response could be made, there was a distant sound of distress just behind them. Hesitantly, the two got and began to walk behind Elsa's home and up the sand dome in order to find the source of the ever growing noise. Once at the top they spotted a familiar green skinned scavenger atop a luggabeast, with a spherical droid struggling to get out of it's net.

"Hey! Let it go!" Elsa shouted rather awkwardly and started down. She wasn't quite sure of the droid's gender, if it had one.

"Let go of him!" Rey somehow sped past her with a great speed, and skidded to a halt next to the glaring scavenger. "You can't just kidnap it, Teedo!"

'Teedo' growled out some words in his language, something Elsa wished she was fluent in. Luckily, Rey appeared to be fluent in it.

"Because it's a droid! Droids are sentient!" She tugged off the net and briefly watched the droid zoom out and rush behind Elsa's calves worriedly. "How would you like it if I captured you and sold you off?"

Teedo rolled his eyes, at least Elsa thought he did, and made a loud sound. The Luggabeast bellowed loudly and began to slowly amble off. With that problem solved, Elsa looked behind herself and down at the droid. It looked kind of like a orange and white ball that children played with, only with a dome head and camera eyes. "Okay, he's gone now…"

The droid rolled out cautiously, and then started speaking in beeping noises."®[€×|]¢]€[€¶`∆`]¢¶€=¥°¡"

"Yes, Yes. You're welcome." Rey's lips formed a thin line, and she placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing out here?"

"#+%:$($+=( )\\." The droid chirped rather gormlessly.

"A safe place huh?" Elsa's brow furrowed. "Well, I guess you can find some refuge over in east...or was it the west?"

"I thought it was the south." Rey curiously told her. "I heard that was the place where they had the weapons."

"¿\\[®¶|[¥×ΠΠΠΠ¢℅€¶`∆¶¶¶$'$+$+#."

"Stay with us?!" Elsa exclaimed, and Rey shared her look of disagreement. "That's not going to work out, uh...what was your name again?"

"Dndh$:$-$:#. €[¢=|[|¶¢=¢{`¶¢]®."

"Because, BB-8, We can't just… We...uh….Tell him, Rey!"

After giving Elsa a nasty look, the brunette opened her mouth to speak to the droid...then closed it. She opened her mouth again, but quickly closed it. "...I can't think of any reason to not take him with us."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Elsa looked down at the expectant droid, knowing just how noisy it would be when she tried to sleep. "Alright...Come along."

"€[€℅€=¢[€×€÷`¶`[!"

* * *

"Mmm… Wha…?"

When Elsa awoke, she peered through her barely opened eyes at her sibling, who was smiling nervously and shaking her softly. The blonde sat up in bed and ran a hand through her scruffy bed hair before looking straight at Anna. "Anna...please don't tell me you woke me up for something small."

Anna shook her head.

"Good. " Elsa stretched in a very unladylike fashion, hearing several bones popping when she did so. "Now, what do you want?"

Nervously, the young woman shrugged and gestured to her sibling's scavenging bag and then to the door and finally to herself and her sister. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she thought about what Anna was trying to say to her, before it suddenly dawned on her and her eyes widened. "You want to come with Rey and I on a scavenging trip?"

Anna did that cute little thing where she looked extremely happy and nodded. From what seemed like nowhere, BB-8 squeaked and rolled to a stop beside Anna.

"And BB-8 wants to come too? That's a little odd for a droid." Elsa deadpanned immediately.

Anna informed her in her way that he was going to see if he master was near the scavenging sites or the trading areas. She then explained that she wanted to see what her only family member was doing for a living, and that she wouldnt get in the way of their work. Anna finished by holding out her pinky to Elsa, who skeptically sighed. And yet, she still grasped her sister's pinky with her own.

"Fine, if you pinky promise not to mess anything up, then you can come."

* * *

The day wasn't nearly as interesting as Elsa would have liked it to be. She didn't find many items out in the ship ruins of value, only a few laser weapons. Rey managed to find some kind of helmet amidst the dusty chaos and brought it back with her own weapons. BB and Anna provided little help, pointing out a few objects that caught their eyes here and there. Still, the enthusiasm was greatly appreciated from. Elsa felt a pang of sadness from BB-8 not being able to find his master anywhere, unsure of where the small thing would go to if they couldn't find him. She also felt a pang of annoyance with the cheapskate who sang the same tune as yesterday.

" **Three half quarters."**

Elsa grimaced at him, and knew that trying to reason for a higher reward would be stupid. She was about to reach up for her earnings, when the trader coughed to stop her. She, as well as Rey, gave him a confused stare.

" **There's a deal today.** " He informed, and reached behind himself. He slapped a huge pile of silver pieces onto the counter, all of them glinting in the sunlight. " **Ninety half pieces can all be yours...** "

Elsa's eyes widened and took in the sight of the pile of earnings with a dropped jaw. If she hadn't closed it, she might have drooled.

"... **If you just hand over the droid.** "

That's when she broke out of her trance and finally blinked. The chance at a better lifestyle was right at her fingertips, showing her glimpses of Anna having a great life ahead of her. In her brief thoughts, her gaze had fallen on BB-8, who was hiding behind Rey's calves with a completely worried expression. Ironically, Rey herself had the same look on her face. Elsa sighed sadly at the both of them, and then turned to face the trader, her face completely stoic.

"...He's not for sale."

And with that simple statement, the woman reached up and snatched three pieces out of the whole pile, and left the line completely. Rey, seemingly forgetting her own trade, followed and didn't notice her jaw had dropped until she finally blinked. Then she only opened her mouth again. "You didn't sell him!"

"No, No I did not."

"I'm glad you didn't do it but...why exactly...?"

"Because if his master just so happens to be found by us, or vice versa, I don't think he'd like me very much knowing that I sold his...companion." Elsa responded bluntly, and delivered the tiniest of smirks. "Besides, Anna would kill me if I sold him off, no matter how much I got for it."

She flinched when BB-8 nuzzled her leg affectionately, making a series of high pitched noises at her. "Alright, Alright! No need to be all nice, BB."

Rey giggled softly at the droid, glancing around the sandy trading area and placing her hands in her hips. "...Speaking of her, where IS Anna? Wasn't she bored in line and looking around after a while?"

"Uh...Yes?" Elsa wasn't too sure about it, and looked around as well. She discovered Anna a bit far off and standing near a metal parts shop, holding a gear with some level of fascination. Suddenly, two scavengers approached her from behind, and the first one immediately grabbing her attention with some kind of sentence. The other was just behind Anna, and seemed to be reaching around her, his hand rising past her chest to get her necklace. Elsa was skidding to a halt by the time she saw his fingers try and get the pendant. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!"

The second guy shrank back sharply, onlybto end up bumping into a Rey. Elsa wasn't wuitebsure how the woman was able to sneak into that spot, and she made a mental note to ask later.

"What? We can't have a nice conversation now?" The first guy tried to sound nonchalant, not she cared too much.

"Just don't touch my sister!" She glared daggers at him and threateningly pushed him away from Anna's side. He glared back at her, and she briefly worried that hr might attack. A Zygerrian was one thing to fight. A thief with a partner was another thing.

"Be careful who you push around..." Elsa flinched when he growled at her. "I'd really hate to mess that face more than it already-"

He didn't finish, courtesy of a swift fist to the throat. While he choked, Anna whirled around and kicked the other guy rather hard in the place that must not be named, causing him to double over and leave him open for for a punch to the nose. Then she pushed him inti the first partner, and they both ended up in a pile of pain and groaning.

For the second time in one day, Rey's jaw dropped and Elsa's eyes grew as wide as moons. BB-8 chirped loudly, as if giving the pigtailed young woman some kind of enthusiastic cheer. Anna merely crossed her arms and stared down at the groaning thieves.

"Anna..." Elsa finally spoke, never able to tear her gaze away from the crooks or her sister. "You just...You just took down two...and...how di-...?"

The woman replied in the form of a stare, as if to say to Elsa: _Nobody threatens my sister._

"Wow...Just Wow. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Rey said as a joke, but Elsa knew that underneath the voice, there was a slight hint of fear. Perhaps Anna had gotten her intimidating stature from her sibling.

"!#%&( %(#^ (&$^ #%!)!" BB-8 frantically spoke, and everyone looked in the direction the droid had specified. Far from their position was a dark skinned man with short black hair and a kind of timid stance, staring at them with curiosity. The moment Rey started to move towards him, he frantically bolted in the opposite direction. Elsa sped past Rey as fast as her legs could carry her, following the man who dodged various scavengers passing by and under tables. Just as she was about get close enough to him, he was smacked backwards by a certain staff belonging to a certain neighbor. How Rey managed to get in front of him so fast was beyond Elsa's reasoning.

When the man fell back from the blow, BB-8 rushed up and tasered him while he was on the ground. "OOOW!"

Rey glared daggers at him as Anna caught up. "That jacket: The droid says you stole it!"

"What?!" The man asked incredulously, only to be shocked again. " OOW! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

"That was his master's jacket!" Elsa chimed in threateningly. "You stole it from him!"

"I didn't steal any..." His face softened as if he'd realized something, and the man looked at the droid. "Wait. Poe Dameron was your master?"

"...%$*#(."

"I...I was helping him escape The First Order." The man spoke, and everyone else bristled. They'd heard of the tyrannical group...just not very much of it. "We'd made it out in one of their scout pods...But our ship was shot down. I-I didn't see any sign of Poe when I woke up...I-I'm sorry."

BB-8 hung his head low in sadness and slowly wheeled himself away, followed a worried Anna. Rey and Elsa exchanged glances themselves, before Rey held out a hand to the man. Once he hesitantly took it, she pulled him and gazed up at him. "You say you helped him escape...Are you with the resistance?"

"...Uh, Of course! yeah." It was hard to be sure, but it looked like the man was blushing. "Of course I'm with the resistance! hey, I am WITH the resistance. Yep, I'm part of the resistance."

Rey gave him a respectful look and held out her hand for him to nervously shake." Hmm. Well, I'm Rey. This is Elsa."

The woman referred to nodded at him. "And what do they call you in the resistance?"

"Eh, they call me a lot of names." he shrugged nonchalantly. " But I like to go by Finn."

* * *

 **Well Guys, There's another chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy. There's a hint of Rey/Finn if you look closely enough, and I may pair Poe Dameron with Elsa...very slowly. I can imagine him being the jokester that annoys her to no end, so of course it'll be slow. Kristoff will be in this eventually. Not sure about Hans or Olaf...WE'LL SEE.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**


	3. Meanwhile-Finalizer ship

**Okay! A small update! Finally! So, this little event with our villains takes place after Elsa and the gang leave Jakku, but don't worry! I'm not gonna skip the details of that scene. We'll see them leave in the next chapter. Plus, a little research on Force-Electricity gave me an idea about Elsa and how her icy abilities may fit into this. And her parents and history is way more complex than Rey's...I think.**

* * *

"It's Impressive,Isn't it?"

Hans noticed that he didn't seem startled, this figure in huge black garments. The back of his hooded head was still turned towards him, and the front was presumably facing the expanse of space and the infinite number of stars in it. The statement Hans made was not entirely true, as he held little regard for the twinkling lights in the distance...if one were to be snuffed out, then he would give a care. Still, it made for conversation up here, in a place where his uncle expected the upmost seriousness from everyone that worked there. And while the figure he was speaking to was the most serious individual there, Hans knew that General Hux was at rivalry with him. Why he was engaged in such an act was beyond him

" ** _To what are you referring, Hans?_** "

The red haired Dathomirian smirked at the question, and watched as his old friend turned around fully. His hood was dark, but even it could not cloak the silver and obsidian mask at his face, with grooves and small holes embedded in the front to project his voice. He was always at the same height as Hans, but there was a dark air about him that made him seem taller than he already was. Held in one of his gloved hands nonthreatningly was a lightsaber; one that the figure had created all his own and perfected for lethal combat.

"The outside...just beyond the safety of this glass." Hans nodded to the giant window, eyeing the planets nearest to them. "The infinite darkness around us. It's impressive; How strong it looks in such a simple manner."

"... _ **So it is...**_ " Kylo Ren finally spoke again, and this time there was a hint of a smirk in his voice. The commander turned only his head to stare out past the thick glass with a hidden sneer. " _**And yet there are...'pieces' of light still shining out there hopelessly in the darkness: Buzzing like annoying flies."**_

 _ **"**_ It only takes but a short moment for the lights to finally go out." Hans encouraged darkly, and Kylo slowly walked past him towards the control panel that operated conditioning in the ship. Hans followed him slowly."Then there is only the dark to keep the First Order company."

" _ **...It was nice of you to visit. Yes, It is the nice things that weaken us...but not even he was perfect. And besides, it is nothing if not appreciated. A close ally in times of war such as this is...beneficial...**_ _ **"**_ Kylo Ren folded his hands behind his back. _ **"Your uncle, unfortunately , despises our...partnership in these matters. Even after it gained us Poe Dameron himself.**_ "

"He's a bit stubborn, mind you." Hans explained, thinking about his uncle with annoyance. "Not to mention he doesn't take me seriously either. He practically forgot Poe and blabbered about the droid that we didn't retrieve."

Before Kylo could respond, a junior officer came rushing into the room. Hans tensed at the sudden interruption of the talk he was having, almost opening his mouth to say something rather nasty. He instead glared at the less than happy officer and venomously spat. "An unannounced report is worth a lost limb, Officer."

 _ **"Steady yourself, My friend."**_ Kylo quickly spoke and sighed. " _ **He only brings news of Poe Dameron's escape.**_ "

Hans frowned. he'd almost forgotten that the prisoner had escaped somehow.

"W-we...Uh..." The junior officer spoke, sweat beading on his forehead. Obviously, he was the last person that he himself would want telling news to the both of them. " We've learned that he's taken a cruiser of ours to Jakku, p-possibly having located the droid...Commander."

" _ **I. Knew. That. **_" The Darkly dressed scoundrel huffed out impatiently. " _ **What I don't know is how he managed to escape. He had help, did he not?"**_

"Yes, Commander...The d-droid was apparently discovered and taken off Jakku soon after arrival." The officer nodded timidly, looking as if he might break into a run any second now. "W-we...w-w-we have no confirmation, b-but we believe that...three girls and _FN-2187 helped in his escape._ "

Before Hans had time to be intrigued by this rogue stormtrooper, he heard a bloodchilling crackling sound; like the noise made when a raging fire turned bones to charred bits in it's wake. Kylo had activated his lightsaber since the news was told to him and the large scorching blade was now a blood red glow in the otherwise dark room, along the smaller blades jutting out below it. Ren's arms moved like a blur; immediately whipping his hand forward and slicing through the panel just once. Electricty sparkled from the quickly melting wound in the machinery. He raised his arm and struck blow after blow after blow, each one fueled by his rage. If Ren weren't holding the saber, one would have called this temper tantrum; instead it was a danger.

Hans watched stoically as Kylo Ren calmed down, breathing in angry spurts from his mask. The villain turned halfway in an instant, his glare towards the officer feeling like a punch to the face.

 _ **"...Anything else to add?"**_

"..." there was cough. "...One the girls...had a bizarre ability entwined with her force-"

A gloved hand shot up into the air, and The officer immediately gagged from the feeling the force strangling him with ferocity. His body was pulled forward by his neck until Kylo himself was gripping his throat tightly. The dark visors of the mask grew darker.

" _ **What do you mean ' Ability'?"**_


End file.
